Mummy Nights and Spooky Frights
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa meets Snare-oh! Can she handle having this monstrous alien in the house?


**A request done for my good buddy, guestsurprise! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Salwa was relaxing in her room at the Grant Mansion. She was so happy to have a cozy home of her own.

Feeling a bit hungry, Salwa got up and decided to get a little snack and watch a movie.

She left her room and walked down the hall.

When Salwa passed one of the doors, she froze.

It sounded like...moaning?

Salwa looked back, blinked twice, and brushed it off.

"Must be imagining things." she said to herself.

After making some popcorn, Salwa retired to the living room and tried to pick out a movie.

"Let's see..." Salwa tried to find something interesting. She came across a DVD.

'The Phantom Mummy.'

Thinking it was just a cheesy old b-movie or something, Salwa took the DVD and put it in the player.

But Salwa was wrong.

She watched in terror. The movie was a lot scarier than she imagined.

The Phantom mummy was horrifying. His dried, skeletal face, his moldy bandages he used to trap his victims.

And how he devoured their souls...

Salwa was hiding under the blanket with one eye poking out. She was scared silly, but she couldn't stop watching.

The movie was over, but Salwa didn't want to leave the couch. She wanted to stay right where she was, curled up beneath the safety of her blanket.

Luckily, she still had the remote. She turned off the TV and at least tried to sleep.

The evening seemed to drag by, Salwa wished it to be morning, with the sun up.

Just when Salwa was about to sleep, she heard the moaning.

"Mrrrrrr...uuuurrrrgh..."

Salwa tensed up and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "There's no mummies, there's no mummies, there's no mummies!" She shuddered in fear of a mummy coming out to get her.

"I hate mummies!" Salwa hissed to herself.

But then, something heavy fell on top of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Salwa screamed and flailed under the heavy weight she was under.

"AAAAAH! HEY! WHOA!" said a deep voice.

Salwa flung herself off the couch and took whatever it was with her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!"

Salwa looked around and nearly passed out.

There, sitting before her, was a mummy.

Salwa fainted.

"Uh, oh!" Snare-oh picked up Salwa and laid her out on the couch. Then he went to the kitchen, took a damp washcloth, and went back to the living room and gently dabbed Salwa's face with it.

The coolness of the cloth caused Salwa to stir.

When she opened her eyes, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Snare-oh stumbled back in shock of Salwa's horrified scream.

Salwa took off running. But a flurry of bandages reached out and snatched her.

The Alien mummy could hear Salwa's screams underneath the gauze.

But what he didn't expect was Salwa to start running!

"WHOOOOOOOA! STOOOOOOP!" Snare-oh cried out as he was pulled all over the house, hitting walls and furniture as Salwa dragged him along.

"HELP! HELP! MUMMY! MUMMY!" Salwa screeched, running up the stairs.

Sasha came out of her room, rubbing her tired eyes. "What's going on out here-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasha looked to her side and saw what looked like a strange winged creature with tentacles coming out of it.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and ended up crashing with Salwa and Snare-oh. The three rolled down the hallway like a giant tumbleweed.

 **BAM!**

They hit a wall.

"Oh, my head..." Sasha poked herself out of the pile. "Huh?! Salwa?! Snare-oh?! What's going on here?!"

"SASHA! HELP! IT'S THE PHANTOM MUMMY!" Salwa screamed and hid behind her.

"Huh?" Sasha looked at Snare-oh, who was trying to untangle himself.

"Oh...I see." Sasha sighed, running a hand down her face.

Salwa was very scared and confused. She knew Sasha was a big scaredy cat when it comes to monsters, ghosts and the supernatural.

But why wasn't she afraid of this tangled, terrifying mummy?!

"Salwa, this isn't the Phantom Mummy." Sasha said. "This is Snare-oh, he's an alien."

"Alien?!" Salwa hollered.

"Yep, a Thep Khufan, an alien from Anur Transyl." Sasha explained as she helped untangle and re-tie her mummified friend. "He may be scary, but he's really a great guy."

"She's right." Snare-oh replied, standing up. "In fact, when Sasha saw the Phantom Mummy, she was deathly scared of me just like you were."

"Really?!"

Sasha nodded. "Really. I was afraid of mummies and scary monsters like that. And when I saw that stupid movie, I became even more afraid of mummies and completely avoided Snare-oh."

"It really hurt my feelings when Sasha kept running away from me like that..." Snare-oh's eyes looked sad.

To Salwa's surprise, Sasha hugged the mummy. "But we talked it out and became closer than ever."

Snare-oh responded by using his tendrils to tickle Sasha. She squirmed and giggled.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Snare-ohohohoho!" Sasha laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Snare-oh cooed.

Salwa was shocked. This menacing looking mummy was just a silly softie?!

"S-S-Snare-ohoho! I think Sahahahahahalwa neeheeheeds a tickle!" Sasha tittered as she was still being tickled.

Snare-oh stopped. "Y'know, I think your right!"

Faster than Salwa could flap a wing, Snare-oh snared Salwa and started tickling her tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEY! NO TICKLING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Snare-oh tickled and Sasha helped by tickling under Salwa's underarms. "Cootchie, coorchie, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Salwa laughed louder than she screamed. The tickling was unbearable, but helping her cheer up just the same.

A few minutes later, Snare-oh stopped and held Salwa in his arms. "So, not scared anymore?"

Salwa just panted for air.

"I think she's not afraid." Sasha said. "But she'll be afraid of you get in a tickly mood!"

The two friends laughed and retired to Snare-oh's bedroom.

"You girls can sleep here." He showed them a shiny, gold sarcophagus.

"What?! Us in your sarcophagus?!" Sasha gasped. "But Snare-oh! That's your fanciest bed!"

"It's alright. I have a sleeping bag from whe Rachel had that slumber party last week." He went to his closet and took out a big pink sleeping bag with flowers on it.

Salwa nearly burst out laughing when Snare-oh snuggled into it.

Sasha just burst out laughing. "Looks good on you!"

"Well, I like it." Snare-oh said, snuggling in.

"Wow, this coffin is pretty cozy." Salwa said as she sat in the sarcophagus.

"Just don't close the lid." Snare-oh said. "You don't want to pinch your fingers."

Salwa smiled. "Snare-oh sure is a cool monster, Sasha."

"He sure is, Salwa. He sure is." Sasha agreed.

The girls cuddled up together in Snare-oh's bed. The three friends fell fast asleep.

And Salwa had no trouble getting a good night's rest. Because she would wake up tomorrow knowing that she's made a wonderful friend.


End file.
